


Green Feathers

by angstyastronaut



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyastronaut/pseuds/angstyastronaut
Summary: What if Onni's luonto was a bit different?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Green Feathers

Onni always knew something was wrong with his lunonto. When he first summoned it his grandmother told him sternly to never reveal it to anyone, and from then on their lessons were in spells that didn’t require its presence. After the-  _ incident _ in Keruu, the other mages were quite happy for things to remain that way. It was hard to hold it in when he looked at the involved mages sometimes, though. Thankfully they stayed away from him as much as possible.  


As she grew older, and her studies became more intense, Tuuri demanded he use his luonto to help. He refused; what if its wrath fell upon his dear, darling sister? She sulked, but he ignored it. He would not falter. 

“Some lunonto are strange. They are part of the person, yet older than them. This gives them great power and memory.” Onni remembered his grandmother’s words as he reached for the owl, the horde surrounding his family and their crewmates clear in his mind’s eye. He had no choice at all anymore.  


“Here goes nothing,” he could sense each troll now, feel their malign presence, their aggression. And the rage of his lunonto, sensing that each of them had betrayed it. It tore from him, and then they were one, flying in the skies of Denmark.

“IT’S TIME FOR YOUR SPANISH LESSON!” he cried at a troll creeping beneath the tank. It screeched and ran from the green owl in the sky. A few others who had once attempted the dead language fled. 

“Abandoned your Klingon lessons?” The last ghost was torn to pieces as Onni- no, Duo did his dirty work. The crew members were back in the tank, cowering from him. Ungrateful. Duo could scent their delicious fear. He would be wrathful, but they had not transgressed. There were no smartphones in Year 90, after all. _And my sister's in there_ , Onni hissed.  _ Maybe we should publish some books, _ he reassured the lunonto. Good. More flesh. Duo could sense Onni wanted it too now.  


You’re awake!” It was those damn kids, staring at him with eyes like saucers. They were frowning for some reason. “Uh, why have you grown green feathers?”

_ We will create a new empire _ , Duo whispered in the caverns of his soul. Now that he had know the power, Onni smiled evilly, which made the children nervous. He stood, touching his feathery mask. “I have important business,” he said.  _ Fresh meat _ , his lunonto hissed. Onni turned his head by about 180 degrees. “You only know Swedish, don’t you?” the children nodded. “Well, would you like me to teach you another language?”

“Nah.”

Onni hissed and flew out the window.  


**Author's Note:**

> The Duolingo owl scares me.


End file.
